The Glade Academy
by bookie.catz
Summary: People pop up in the Glade Academy every new moon... with no memories of themselves but their names. Everyone knows they are sent here for a reason, what is it? What is this mysterios so-called academy? They know this place is dangerous. But there is no escape, or so they think.
1. Welcome to the Glade Academy

**Hi! This is my first OFFICIAL (not my very first) fanfiction, so please help out and give some review. Help appreciated! Now let's get along with the story!**

Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Glade Academy

I woke up in a box with a backpack. What the heck? I have no memories of myself but my name: Regina. The lid of the box opened, revealing too much light. What is going on? A dark figure loomed over, blocking off some of the light, "Welcome to the Glade Academy." he (probably a "he") said in a deep tone, lending me a hand. My eyes soon adjusted on the hand. Yeah, I guess this is a "he". I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, revealing a world of lights. I was on a stage, and there are people everywhere in front of me. The man boomed in his deep voice, "Everyone, welcome Regina to the Glade Academy!" I looked a bit dazzled, there were applauses, very loud ones, and they all start chanting my name, "Regina! Regina! Regina!" How does the man know my name? After a while, the man looked into the crowd asking a volunteer to take me on a tour, many of them raised their hands. The man smiled down at a girl in the front row, who is NOT raising her hand, and asked, "Teresa, would you mind to take this girl on a tour?" The girl didn't look shocked or annoyed, she just smirked and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Teresa." The girl introduced in a warm smile. They started down the endless hall of lockers until they get to a door labeled "Classes". Teresa paused before the door, "You see, it is a tradition for a greenie, aka newbie, to give a tour to the next green, so obviously, before you got here, I was the greenie. But Mr. Principle still asks for volunteers."

"And Mr. Principle is…?" I asked, confused.

"The old dude who pulled you out the Box. He's the principle. We don't know their names, so they want us to call them by the subject their teaching org who they are." She said before pushing open the door. Behind the door were more endless hallways. There were doors at both sides of the walls, each neatly labeled with a subject.

"Uh, Teresa?" I asked quietly, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Yeah?"

"Is it normal to not have any memories?"

"Yeah, we all came up here with no memory except for the teachers. All I know is that whoever sent us here kept this place impossible to escape."

"So we are prisoners here." The corridor ended. Teresa turned left and swiped her card on a machine and the door opened.

"Yeah, basically. Anyways, these cards-" She held up her card "- Will help you access the dorms, your room, your classrooms, and your locker. It should be in your bag." She gestured at the backpack that came up with me on the Box. I took out my card from the bag and found it labeled "C025".

"So that is your room number," Teresa looked at the number more carefully, "and it seems like we will be sharing a room." She gave me a smile, and led me into another corridor, this time shorter, with only 4 doors. She walked to a door labeled "C", and entered it, leading the way to a room labeled "C025", swiped her card, and entered. The room was all white, with two beds on each side.

"I'm taking the left bunk, if you don't mind." She said flopping herself down on her bed, and pulling out a box of sweets under the pillow, "Want some?"

"Thanks," I said as I sat down on my own bed, it was fluffy and soft.

"Well, all your stuff are in that closet, quickly change and grab your card. We need to go to the mess hall." She gave me a sneaky smile and sat down on her desk, scribbling something on a piece of post-it.

**So, how'd you like it? don't forget to review and criticise me below! Thanks! **


	2. The Mess Hall

**Hey! So, I just love writing fanfiction! This one is a bit longer. Don't forget to review! Update! 3 3**

**NOTE: The character descriptions are according to the movie. (I read the book!) So, no hates if I say Winston looks a bit Indian, okay?**

Chapter 2 - The Mess Hall

By the time I finished changing (white tee and blue jeans), Teresa was awaiting for me, by the door, "Hurry up, we have a lot of stuff to discuss during dinner." I hurried along with her, passing long corridors and into a crowded open.

"Hey!" Teresa screamed over the loud conversations, "What's goin' on?" The room silenced.

A blonde boy came up to her and explained, "Alby found a way out, but a buggin' thing stung him. They are taking him to the Unknown now." He was british, what was his name? Neil? Nate? The boy came up to me and introduced himself, "Hey there, greenie, I'm Newt." I ignored him as Teresa pull her through the crowd and to a door labeled "Cafeteria".

"Let's talk about this over lunch." She said as she entered the Mess Hall. She swiped her card on a machine next to a metal cabinet, and the cabinet flew open with a plate of pasta and chicken. "Teresa, code 482799" the speaker blared with a mechanical voice. The same thing happened to me. Teresa sat down at a table in the centre of the Mess Hall. In a while, Newt, and a few other boys sat with them. One by one, they introduced themselves: The one with dark hair and especially-close-to-Teresa one was Thomas, the asian one was Minho, the one with the hair like Tin Tin is Gally ("Psychotic." Teresa noted), the one that looks a bit Indian is Winston, the fat and little one was Chuck, the one with dark skin is Frypan, and the curly-haired one was Zart. Teresa Explained that other than Thomas, Newt, Chuck, and herself, these people are Keepers.

"It is confusing at first, but trust me, you will understand later." She said, giving me a reassured smile, "But first, we have to deal with the bigger thing: Alby"

"You see, Alby is the leader of us, the Gladers." Thomas explained patiently, "Along with Teresa, Newt, and I."

"So is this whole system assigned by the teachers?" I have so many questions to ask.

"No." They all said together.

"So… What was that 'buggin' thing' you were talking about?" This was a question asked specifically to Newt, but Gally interrupted, "It's what we call a griever. No one actually seen that piece of klunk before, only the people who are stupid enough to get stung have." They all glared at him. Whoever this Alby is, he must be very important.

"Do you think he will come back?" asked Chuck in a scared voice. I glanced at Teresa, who was silent, "Will he even make it out alive?"

"Of course he will." Thomas gave Chuck a weak smile.

"Um," Winston said, clearing his throat, "Who will temporarily lead the Gladers now?" Attempting to change the subject.

"We should cast a vote." Zart suggested.

"Or ask Alby." I tried to give a helpful suggestion.

"How is that possible? I mean, you do not have a card that can access you in there, and I don't think you even know where he is." Gally protested.

I smirked, "Well, you _could_ go in if you're sick, right?"

Hours later, I lie in my bed with an empty vial in my hand. An hour ago, Frypan collected few bad banana smoothies and chicken fat, and combined the smoothie and fat into the vial. Thanks to the lemon favouring Teresa keeps, I swallowed it. Now I am just waiting for it to take effect.

"Do you remember the questions?" Teresa asked nervously.

"Yes, don't worry. I ask him everything he knows about escaping and those Grievers, also about who should take the job as a leader."

"Don't forget he looks just like Frypan, only skinnier." It was after lights out now, so the room was dark, and thankfully Teresa didn't see me being scared.

A few minutes later, my stomach began to churn. I felt a dizzy and sick. "Teresa…" I groaned, barely able to see straight. The next few minutes was a blur. Teresa called for medical help on the phone (located in every dorm), and people in white suits put me on a metal rolling thing and sent me through layers of doors, I was so sick that I could not see the rest.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, and the pain in my stomach was gone.

**So... Reviews please! See you next time!**


End file.
